Stare
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Interesting, no? Long deep stares and pawned weights. There was such a thing as beauty in death. Dark, curly hair framed a tan face. Eyes closed as if sleeping…or dead. For once, NOT SanUso. XD Sumfin TOTALLY diff


I was on the net, yanno…searching for random yaoi…like a normal yaoi crazed fan girl. When I came across a bizarre yet CUTE yaoi couple. A NEGLECTED yaoi couple. I HATE neglected yaoi couples. No yaoi couple should be shunned! Unless they're like…really ugly and have no chemistry…or w/e… but anyway! I took this particular couple under my wing and I am now exploring it to its extent! It's so hard to find. WAY harder than SanUso, but not as hard as LuCho, of which I have never seen... XD

**Stare**

I was telling Chopper a story about giant goldfish on a Sunday. I hated Sundays. I had nothing against the day itself really. The weather was nice, not a cloud in the blue sky and a cool breeze blew past every now and then. Yep, it was a really nice day.

_Clink Clink Thud_

_That_ was the reason why I hated Sundays. I took a peek behind me and just stared. Zoro was lifting weights. And lift he did. The sun was really doing a number on his skin, making it tanner. Like cinnamon. I like cinnamon. Even more so now. My eyes followed a lone drop of sweat as it traveled from his lovely cheek, down his taunt neck and down his glorious chest. It had fallen into the groove of the scar, caused by Mihawk, moving slowly down the train track like scar, only to disappear into the green sash. Damn. **(Some scars are actually like that!-or maybeI read the rong info...-Where they leave a groove on ur body, like the skin had been ripped out instead of just sliced. Freakeh o.O)**

I looked back up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed. Damn. But his smooth lips were moving slightly, silently counting the lifts. Chopper gave me a vicious poke in my arm with his hoof and I glared at him. "You were staring again…."

I sighed. "I'm always staring…"

"If it makes you feel any better. He's using the weights you made…"

Turning around once more I saw that my little friend was right. I saw my symbol on the weights he was lifting and smiled. I remember I'd made them for him when his had been pawned by Nami. I frowned at the thought. How could she do that? But I guess it didn't matter anymore. I made myself useful to him and that makes me happy.

Chopper poked me again and I turned around, smiling an apology.

If only I could stop staring.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Zoro dared to open his eyes and stare at the deck before him. An Italian boot was in his line of vision, so he followed up the leg to its owner, who blew smoke in his direction and smirked. "Ignoring that he exists won't make it any easier"

The swordsman sneered at the cook. "I have no idea what you're talking about shit cook"

Sanji gave a halfhearted kick to his ankles and made an irritated grimace. " Ungrateful bastard." Ignoring the kick and the insult, Zoro started lifting again.

_989…990…_

His hands tightened on the metal bar, lifting just a notch faster.

_991…992…_

"**Hey Usopp."**

**Taking his eyes away from one of his precious gadgets, the sniper turned to face him. "Hm? Yes Zoro?"**

"**Um…do you know how to make dumbbells?"**

"**Eh? Why? Aren't the ones you got in perfect shape?"**

_993…994…_

**Shit. Why did he have to be so curious? Good lie…good lie…**

"**Nami pawned them." **

"**How could you let her pawn your stuff!"**

**The swordsman shrugged. "I owed her money. Besides I thought you could help me" For a second Zoro thought Usopp wouldn't believe the lie. The King of Lies believing in a simple lie like that? Naaahhh…**

"**Ok. I can try my best. If I start now I can finish my tonight."**

**Scratch that.**

…_997…998…_

"**Here you go!"**

"**You put your symbol on them"**

"**Technically its mine. Or partly mine now."**

"**You'll never use them"**

**Usopp huffed. "It's the thought!"**

"**Whatever"**

_999…1000…_

Dropping the weights as if they burned Zoro sat down on the floor. Right next to Sanji. "Had fun?" "Training isn't supposed to be fun. Not like you'd ever know" Ignoring the remark the cook smirked. "Oh look, it's Luffy."

Ah. Zoro had been wondering why the ship was so quiet. He watched the rubber boy sneak around the ship, like he was some kind of spy. _The hell is he doing **now**?_

The two bickering shipmates watched their straw hat captain slither around till he was behind Usopp. Grinning menacingly, he flexed his fingers. "What the fuck…" Sanji muttered. As quick as a cat and gentle as a hippo, Luffy grabbed the green bandana from the sniper's head.

Five things happened at once. One- Luffy disappeared around the corner, laughing maniacally. Two- Usopp had fallen backwards from the force of the yank. Three- Chopper was poking and prodding his friend, checking for invisible injuries. Four- Sanji laughed his head off. Five- Zoro stilled.

There was such a thing as beauty in death. Dark, curly hair framed a tan face. Eyes closed as if sleeping…or dead.

Sanji kicked him in the side. "You're staring again"

The green haired teen glared at the blonde and then looked back across the deck. Usopp was sitting up, look right back at him. They stared. Then the younger boy blushed and looked down. "Oi! You're staring again"

"I know that!"

Usopp was up now, yelling at Luffy to come out of hiding, the blush was still there…

**End**

Hm. Now. The idea about the DUMB-BELLS. Well it's a pretty scary story… I accidentally happened upon an UsoNa. About where Usopp invents a vibrator for Nami and teaches her how to use it….with more happening. My mind is still scarred from that experience. I tried looking for it again, to scare my friends XD but its gone now. Happy yet sad. So I did my thing and applied it to a neglected yaoi couple. Hm… about wat I said before. LuCho….not a good idea…noooo. I think ZoUso is good…Hm. But imma SanUso fan forever.


End file.
